A Storm of Stars In Her Eyes
by The Frosted Ashes
Summary: She was a blue light in the sea of gold on the globe of belief. 18, hurt and abused the girl who leaves presents in lockers and mailboxes is dying inside. Yet for some reason she believes in the guardians,and has caught the attention of a certain Nightmare King. Who is this girl with stars in her eyes,what power does she hold? Please review! Revision wip. T because i'm paranoid.
1. The Icy Rescue

**Welcome to the revision of the first chappie of my first Rogt fanfic! I hope you all like this better then the first:/ i feel the first was kinda boring. And short. And rushed. And.. well you get the point. Anyway reviews, NOT flames, are always welcome! I'm a newbie here in rotg central so im gonna be really like not greedy and only ask for 2 reviews that are not flames for the next chapter! Oh and warning, attempted/hinted suicide JUST FOR THIS CHAPPIE! So if your not okay with that maybe skip a paragraph at the beginning.**

 **Me: would you do the honors Jack?**

 **Bunny: Wha'? Why he gettin' ta' go first?**

 **Me: Because he is cool (pun intended), the first guardian in my story and your accent is hard to write/read**

 **Bunny:Fair enough.**

 **Jack: Now that Bunny's ego has been knocked down a peg here! She doesn't own anything except her oc and plot.**

 **Bunny: Why you lil' obno'ious ankle'biter... *crashing noises***

 **Me: Well get on reading! I think i may need an ambulance...*animal noises***

 _ **Burgess, Pennyslivania**_

Stars. Such a pretty sight. At least, that was one Miss Skye Kaylee Hall thought. Skye Pushed her hair out of her eyes revealing the tears glistening in them. Her parents were divorced because her father abused them so now she lived in Burgess with her mom. Everyday when she went to school though she was faced with that abuse again from a group of kids.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh look, its the freak!"_

 _"I'm **NOT** A Freak!"_

 _"Then why did your dad leave you? huh? Why do you look so weird? Huh Freak? Your just a big mistake that tears people apart and you know it! Everything bad has always been YOUR fault!"_

 _Skye turned away from the boys, not willing to let them know they struck a nerve, or that she was on the verge of going ballistic. Suddenly a sharp push from behind knocked her over and she rolled over on the floor. Big mistake. Immediately a foot kicked her stomach. Hands and feet hit her everywhere, cutting and bruising her, splitting her lip. They were smart enough to not touch her face though. Despite that one boy accidentally punched her jaw, leaving a faint grayish mark on her cheek._

 _End Flashback_

Those stupid boys had struck a serious nerve. Skye was currently sitting ion a bench next to the frozen pond. She loved it here. She had a specific liking for thins in nature. She liked storms, water, the night and winter. She loved how they all had powerful beauty and were thought to be destructive and horrible but really were part of a beautiful cycle. Currently Skye had been drawing a white wolf she had seen around the lake when she collapsed, shaking as she sobbed. She couldn't stop thinking about what they had said, what they had done. This had not been the first time. Tears streaked down Skye's face as she pulled her knees to her face as she sat on the bench. Those kids didn't know, actually only her parents did, that she was a hemophiliac. Every-time they hit her or cut she knew it would be there for a while, that if it was ever to much it could kill her. Really, in a way, it was. God, all Skye wanted was for it to stop. Invisible except for flaws, hated for being herself, GOD she could just kill herself. Then Skye's sobs because quiet sniffles. Why didn't she? She had nothing after all, its not like she was some special little snowflake who would bring joy to the world. She tried to be, she really did. She made and left secret presents, always gave complements and volunteered at the local animal shelter. But it was never enough. So why stay? She caused so much pain, or at least so she thought, she could do one act of good for the world and leave. Skye let her legs down and for the first time in a while a small, faint, genuine smile crept across her face. She stood up and looked for a way to go. She couldn't face her mother before she did it. She knew that her Mother was the one person who cared, but she still had enough problems and didn't need more stress. Her eyes fell on the lake and her sad smile grew a little. She stepped onto the ice, her shoes lightly clapping against the ice. She walked out to a thin whitish part and started stomping and kicking at the ice until it broke. She smiled softer, what a peaceful seeming way to go. A soft cradling chill, slowly lulling you to sleep. She got in, almost jumping out at the cold temperature but went on. She breathed out, emptying her lungs before going under, her hair swirling above her, and she waited for endless sleep.

Jack looked down, he was so curious about this light. North had called everyone to the pole to show them a BLUE light on the globe of belief. They all had their own ideas about what, or rather WHO, it was and why it was like that. Jack thought maybe it was Jamie because he was the first to believe in him. Of course, since everyone was SO busy, He was the one who had to go see. As he flew to Jamie's he paused,"That's odd." He muttered, noticing the notepad, pencils and bag on the old bench their and the cracked ice. He squinted before his eyes went wide with shock at realization. There was a girl in the lake! Jack shuddered, recalling his human death and shot down, not about to let this happen to another. He skidded to his knees near the edge, looking through the shaped black,white,grey and blue hair he realized belonged to the girl, trying to find her hand. Finally he found it and tried to grab her hand but for some reason unknown to him she pulled away, her body then becoming rigid before relaxing. Jack realized she was running out of air, he had no time to dwell on the oddity that she had pulled away. He reached down but he couldn't get far enough down with out his staff freezing the water. Then an idea came, he was desperate to save this girl from the watery fate he had suffered. He stuck the crook of his staff into the water and for a moment it seemed like nothing was happening. Then an icy column could be seen, rising from the bottom of the lake and pushing the girls limp body out of the water and sealing the hole shut. He quickly carried her bridal style over to the bench area before setting her on the ground. "O-Okay, i know your cold but you need to be dry so here goes." Jack stuttered to the unconscious figure. He put his hands on her arm and closed his eyes as he focused, freezing the droplets of water on her body. For a moment she was covered with frozen droplets but Jack quickly brushed them off. "Okay well at least your dry now... Come on please wake up!" In his haste to save the girl, he was completely oblivious to the fact that he should not be able to touch her as she is an adult and, therefore, should not believe. He also had completely forgotten about his mission to find the "blue light". But right now none of that mattered, only this girls life. Jack saw that her skin was pale and her lips were blue so he pulled off his hoodie, revealing his white shirt underneath, and put it on her, hoping it would warm her better then he could as he is well, winter.

Blackness. That's all she saw for a moment. For a split second her hopes rose that she was dead and this was some sort of passage to heaven or something. Maybe she was finally free. Then she saw a blurry blue and white blob hovering over her. As her vision focused, the blob took the shape of a boy. Her hopes had essentially just been smashed with a sledgehammer and then someone danced on their grave. "No..." Skye whispered, her mind still not thinking straight, emotion instead of logic reigning. Why, why was she still alive, who was this guy, why did he save her? Why? WHY? Her head was practically spinning and she shook her head, scooting back away from him. She buried her head in her arms, curled up, knees to her face again and whispered," Why did you save me?" She looked up, her hurt filled eyes filled with a sort of pained anger at him for saving her. "Why couldn't you just leave me under the ice!?"

Jack was extremely taken aback. He had just saved this girls life and she wanted to be left under the ice?! Slowly his brain clicked the pieces together, why she refused his hand to help her, the bruises, her anger. He looked at her, straight at her face. This was the first time he had gotten a good look at her face. She had such unusual eyes, he noted. They were split into four parts, one blue, one green, one brown and one gray. They looked like they had galaxies of stars in them. Storms of them, all swirling and shiny and beautiful. And her hair, it was white that faded to gray and then black and weirdest of all, it was obviously natural. He looked straight at her hetero-chromatic eyes that were brimming with hurt and pain and said," I'm sorry for the fact you wanted to be left under the ice, and frankly, i've tried to do what you just tried to do. " He held up a finger as she opened her mouth to protest that nobody knew, and nobody cared," But I refuse to let someone i could save, die the same death i died." He winced at the end, not having meant to mention the fact that he had kinda... looked at her, preparing for more shouting or even for her to leave but what happened instead shocked him. Suddenly arms were wrapped around him and someone was sobbing. He looked down at her, frozen (Punny!) for a moment before returning the gesture. "I-I'm sorry. I should be thanking you but here i am, being a rude jerk." She said chuckling sadly. He shook his head as her tears started to dry, "No its okay." She smiled back before a queer look passing on her face and she pulled away. "Uhh wait. The "same death I died"? Are you telling me you are the living dead or something?"Jack mentally slapped himself with a tree."Yeahh... No. I'm NOT The living dead. Im kinda... Jack frost." He blurted out, touching the bench with his staff and causing frost patterns to blossom as if to prove his point. The girl smiled," Impressive. I-I guess I owe you my name now. And more seeing as well, hehe, you kinda saved my life" She chuckled. Jack smiled. "Im Skye Kalyee Hall. But you can call me Skye or Kalyee." Jack smiled as if to say okay before a look of confusion crossed his face," hey so, uh, weird question her but, Skye? How- how old are you?" Skye's face seemed to mirror Jack's as she replied," 18." Jack practically Fainted, "And.. you can see me..?" Skye nodded very slowly, not seeing why this was a big deal. Jack's eyes widened, " You must be the blue light!" He jumped up running his free hand through his hair," Your light must be blue because your and ADULT who believes in the guardians! Wait wait wait, how do you believe in me?"

Skye sat for a moment, trying to comprehend the babble of words pouring out of the white haired boy's mouth. Then his last question sunk in, "Well, i heard the expressions, and the kids here in Burgess talk about quote-unquote" Guardians" a lot so I kinda put two and two together. I always believed in magic because i needed something, something beautiful and amazing and wondrous to believe in." She said with a shrug, meshing her two hands together and making a gate with her fingers to represent putting two and two together. Jack opened his mouth to ask why she needed to believe when a cackle filled the air. Skye tensed as Jack grabbed his staff, frost spreading across it. Skye stood up and hid behind Jack (she is a mortal who is like probably in hypothermia right now so) and whispered. " Who is it?" Jack grimaced as he whispered back," Pitch Black."

 **MWAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS! So do you guys like this version better? I do. Does it seemed rushed? Lacking in detail? Please review! Also, what do ya'll think of Skye's name? I spent a lot of research on it and im still unsure so please comment! This one should be about the length of a normal chappie so uphold me to my promise! Cookies for all!(::) (::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)**

 **Till' next time my fellow Rotg fanatics!**

 **-Sarcastical Frost**


	2. Authors note IMPORTANT!

**Hey just a little Authors note here! Im working on Chappie two but... I revised number one cause honestly haha it sucked XD. So if you already read number one please, go read the new one! Also sorry too the people who might have thought this was a new chappie i was feeling the need to inform ya'll 'bout this soo yeah.**

 **-Sarcastical Frost**


End file.
